


An Unexpected Place

by OneEyedBuck



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Jimin steals a sandwich, One Shot, Painter Jeon Jungkook, Sometimes your art will come to life and there's nothing you can do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: Jimin finds himself in a strange pastel world only for it to fall apart. After that? He gets shoved into our world and meets a painter named Jungkook.





	An Unexpected Place

Jimin was lying down as his eyes slowly opened, but all he saw was a sky filled with tons of swirling pastel colors. He looked down at the ground, but it was just a plain white. “Where… where am I?” He asked, as if he expected someone to answer. All that came was silence. Jimin sighed, then he looked down at himself. He wore a light brown tuxedo with black pants and a tie. He stretched his arms out in front of him, his skin had a honey color. Jimin put his arms down and started to touch himself, he even picked out a strand of hair, which was a dark blue. He felt real, but this place… wasn’t. He looked around some more, then started to walk forward. Maybe the colors that made him dizzy would lead him somewhere. 

He didn’t know how much time passed, but with every step Jimin took, he seemed to get more nauseous. He stopped where he was, and slowly took a seat on the floor, then laid down. “It looks like no one's here…” Jimin started to talk to himself. “It’s beautiful, but it makes me sick.” Jimin quietly giggled, but then he quickly sat up. “I… I don’t even know who I am!” He exclaimed. He tried to search around his mind for anything related to him. “My… my name is Jimin.” He told himself. “I already knew that, but what else?” He looked down once again, trying to focus on himself. How’d he even get these clothes? Why did he just wake up? Did he even know this place?

The more questions he asked about himself, the colors around him stopped moving. They became muted, like something was sucking the life out of them. Jimin took a gulp of air, his head felt heavy as he laid back down. Would this help him relax? As soon as Jimin hit the invisible floor though, the sound of glass shattering echoed in the distance. It then got louder, and louder. Before Jimin could raise his head, the ground below him fell apart. The colors turned to black as he fell through the hole under. 

As the colorful void became a tiny speck in the dark, Jimin landed on a cold, hard floor. He groaned as he looked up and took in the new sight. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was. The new floor had hard wood, there were tons of empty canvases lying around. In the center of the wide room, a table sat there with papers and paint brushes on top of it. In the corner of the room, there was a shelf storing different types of paint. In front of Jimin was a painted canvas on an easel, it had the same pastel colors it had in the void he was in earlier, but there was big, empty space on the bottom half of the canvas. All of this was kinda hard to make out though, the only light he had was the lamppost light shining through a big window.

“Is it not finished?” Jimin got up and examined it, the paint was still wet from what he could see. “...That’s kinda weird.” Jimin turned around, there was a door wide open. He went through it.

The new room was dimly lit by lights on the ceiling. The walls were gray and the floor was still hardwood. There was a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a TV to the right. The left of the room led to a kitchen. “Is someone here now?” Jimin asked, but there was no answer. Jimin sighed as he went to the kitchen. “Am I hungry?” He started to wonder. “I wonder if I can eat, honestly.” Jimin mumbled as he opened the fridge. There was quite a lot of food, but Jimin didn’t pick anything out. “Someone has to live here. They would definitely be mad…” He stared at the inside for a bit longer. “There’s a lot of stuff here though. I'm sure no one would notice.” Jimin shrugged and picked up something wrapped and closed the fridge. Inside, there was a sandwich, Jimin took a bite. He continued to eat it as he walked to the couch and hopped on it.

Jimin thought about the house as his legs dangled over the couch. “The person here has to be a painter, obviously.” He said with his mouth full. “I still wonder what they were working on-” Someone inside flipped a light-switch. Jimin raised his head to see a man with ruffled brown hair and dark, loose fitting pajamas at the staircase. He was holding a pillow tightly, as if he was using it for defense.

“Who, who are you...?” The man didn’t seem angry, his head was even tilted in confusion. Jimin put the sandwich on the coffee table and put his arms up.

“I’m Jimin! And… I just appeared in that room.” He pointed to the door behind him. The man’s eyes suddenly went wide. 

“Wait, wait, wait! You were that portrait!” He threw his pillow to the floor and ran to the door behind Jimin. Jimin slowly got up and followed him.

The lights were on in the other room when Jimin went in. The man was holding the half empty canvas with shaking hands. “Was... was that paint magic or something? It was new, but... how could it be magic?!” He rambled to himself as he looked back at Jimin. The man sighed and put the canvas back on the easel. “Well, this is certainly a story I can tell.” He tried to crack a smile, but there were still hints of confusion in his face. “Your name is Jimin, right? I’m Jungkook.” He introduced.

“Can… can I stay here with you? All of this is just… weird.” Jimin then pointed to the canvas. "And I do NOT want to go back in there." He shuddered. Jungkook had a furrowed brow.

“What exactly did you... nevermind." He shook his head. "Yeah, this IS weird.” Jungkook nodded as he paced around the room. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here. I don’t have any extra rooms but-”

“It’s fine, the couch is pretty comfortable anyway.” Jimin shrugged. “We both said that we’re already confused so… can we talk? We’re living together, so let's make things… less confusing?” Jungkook scratched his head, then shrugged.

“I… I could barely sleep anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written because I saw something on Pinterest a few months and that somehow inspired me to create a fic where Jimin literally isn't real. This is also several months old!


End file.
